Just An Illusion
by KayValo87
Summary: Dean struggles to figure out what happened after his world is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I ad to re-post this. I had some technical issues. (Like FF saying it didn't exist.) Anyway ...

**(: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH! :)**

I know what you might be thinking. Why am I starting a new story before finishing the other ones? Answer: because it is one of my best friend's birthdays and they asked me too. :)

Don't worry, I should be finishing "Trouble at Devils Lake" and "Learning Curve" in the next week or so, despite the new project. (Since they are the only non-edited stories people seem to be reading.)

**DISCLAIMER:** CW and Eric Kripke own the Winchesters, and I am neither CW or Eric Kripke.

So, I hope you like this one. (It is the first time I am attempting a story in a single POV) Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Dean slowly drifted towards consciousness, fighting it every step of the way. He was tired, had a head ache, and wanted nothing more then to slip right back into oblivion. Sliding his arms under his pillow to pull it closer, two things brought him to instant awareness. The first was that there was no weapon, the second was the distinct feel of … satin?

"What he h&%$?"

Sitting up quickly, he paused for a second to let the room stop spinning before getting a look around. He was in a king size bed with silky, dark blue, sheets and a green and blue stripped comforter. Directly across from him was a long dresser covered in framed pictures. On either side of the bed was a nightstand with simple silver lamps and a matching set of alarm clocks. The room had three doors, one was closed and the other two open to a bathroom and a walk in closet. It took Dean all of five second to realize he was in the bedroom of a married couple. Crap. How much did he have to drink last night?

"Dean?" A woman called from another room. "You awake?"

Trying to ignore the pounding in his head; Dean climbed out of bed to find his clothes, keys, and cellphone … but got another surprise.

"Great, a few too many shots and now I'm Hugh Hefner."

Normally when he woke up in a strange woman's room his clothes were left on the floor for him to gather in the morning. Not only was the room clean, but he was wearing black satin pajamas. What ever he drank last night, he was never having again.

"Dean!" The voice called again. "Wake up, sleepyhead. I'm almost done with breakfast."

Looked like the only place he was going to get answers was the kitchen. A quick search of the room revealed the only clothing around to be a satin robe.

"You have GOT to be kidding." He groaned. "Is this the ONLY fabric they own?"

Leaving it where it hung, Dean headed downstairs to find out where the h^%& his clothes had disappeared too.

Luckily, the house wasn't too big and Dean was easily able to find the kitchen and the satin clad woman who was waiting for him. She was pretty with long curly blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't that short, but still only reached his shoulder. And if her gold necklace was any indication, he guessed her name was Tina.

"About time you got up." She smiled, scooping bacon out of a frying pan and transferring it to a plate. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Um … cooked?"

"Well I can certainly do that." She laughed. "Scrambled alright?"

"Fine." Dean shrugged sitting down in one of the bar style stools that lined the living room side of the counter.

While she finished cooking, he swept his eyes around the room. Behind him was the living area that consisted of a long leather couch, matching chair, and a medium sized, flat panel, television hanging above the mantle. A few framed pictures were scattered about the room and a vase of flowers sat on a simple black coffee table. To his left was a sliding glass door that led to a good sized backyard that contained a small deck and grill. To his right was the front door and hallway hat led to both the stairs and bathroom. In front of him was a small kitchen, cut off from the rest of the house by a half wall that doubled as a counter top.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked, pushing a long blond curl behind her ear.

"Would have been better if I wasn't wearing pantie materiel."

"It's not pantie materiel." Tina rolled her eyes, setting his plate in front of him. "Besides, you look adorable. Do you want any jam for your toast?"

He nodded, his mouth too full for a verbal answer. As nice as this chick was, he had a feeling the man of the house would not be too happy to find him there.

"Slow down, sweetie." Tina cautioned, wiping down the counter. "There's no need to rush."

"No offense, but I think I better get out of here before your husband comes around."

"You're afraid of my husband?" She smirked.

"No." Dean insisted, smearing some blackberry jam across his toast. "but I'd rather avoid a fight. Wouldn't want to hurt him."

"I think it'll be okay." She assured him, patting his hand with a smile. "You're not that self destructive."

Confusion turned to shock and horror when Dean saw the gold band on his left hand. Oh s#*%! He must be in Vegas or something! Sam was NEVER going to let him live this down. Speaking of Sam …

"Hey, where is my cell phone?"

"On the dresser where you left it, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to call my brother."

Suddenly her face grew sad and Dean got a bad feeling.

"What?" He demanded a little harsher then he should have.

"Oh honey," she spoke softly, "are you having another episode?"

"Another what?"

"Just stay calm Dean." Tina instructed, turning to the cupboard. "I'll get your tea and medication."

Medication? What the h%$^ was she talking about?

"Here you are." She said, setting a cup of hot brown liquid that smelled like rotten juice and a small assortment of pills.

"I'm not taking any of this crap until you tell me what is going on." Dean growled. "Where is Sam?"

"Dean …" she said hesitantly, "what is the last thing you remember?"

He thought back to last night. He and Sam hadn't had a hunt in awhile and had gone out after for a few beers. Being the typically buzz kill he was, all his geek brother wanted to do was look for a new gig and sleep.

"Last night at a bar." He answered. "Sam was tired, so I gave him the keys and he went back to the hotel."

Tina dropped her eyes and placed her hand over his.

"Honey … that wasn't last night … it was nine months ago."

Nine months? How could he forget nine MONTHS? Wait … Dean bolted from the kitchen, ignoring Tina's cries. Finding his cellphone on the dresser he dialed Sam's number … but it wouldn't connect.

"Dean?" Tina said quietly.

"Where is SAM?" He demanded.

"That night … there was an accident …"

No no no, not Sammy. Please not Sammy.

"The doctors did all they could … but he lost too much blood …"

He felt himself growing weaker and sank back onto the bed.

"No." He whispered, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm so sorry, Dean … Sam is dead."

* * *

Well ... what do you think?

Please let me know and I will get started on the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so Sarah just wanted me to let you all know she asked for this story specifically ... actually ... SHE asked for a story where Dean woke up married and living a normal life ... I just took it from there.

So, I hope no one hates it. Here is the next part ...

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Dean felt as if his heart had stopped. This couldn't be happening, Sam couldn't be … He rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to wrap his head around this. How could he have lost nine months? How could he have lost his brother?

"Dean?" Tina sat next to him on the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head and gave her a dark glare.

"Do I freaking look alright?" He snapped.

She dropped her eyes shrinking back and dropping her hand to her lap.

"I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better." She whispered. "But, a more direct approach has always seemed to work better in the past."

The past? What the h^%& was she talking about?

"This isn't your first episode, Dean." Tina explained, as if reading his thoughts.

"How many have I had?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but the more information he had about what was going on the better. Tina looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, twirling her wedding band around her finger.

"Well … at first you had them every few days, then once or twice a week, but this is your first in almost a month."

"And you still married me?" Dean mumbled.

She locked her brown eyes on him, sincerity reflecting in her eyes.

"I love you, Dean. I don't care about anything else. We'll work through it, you and me, just like we did with everything else."

Knowing he might regret it, but at the same time needing to know, Dean took a deep breath.

"What else have we worked through?"

"Um … my Granny's death …"

No offense to Granny, but Dean could live with that one.

"Sam, obviously …"

A lump caught in Dean's throat at how casually she mentioned his brother's death. Then again, he reminded himself, she had nine months to recover from in, while he didn't even have nine minutes.

"The fire …"

"Fire?" Dean looked at her in surprise. "What fire?"

"At the hospital, remember?" She answered. "One of the patents got a hold of one of the orderlies lighters."

Dean took a minute to try and remember the incident, or more importantly why they had to 'work through it', but came up empty.

"I'm confused. Why would that effect us?"

She bit her lower lip dropping her gaze back to the floor. Something told him he would like the answer.

"Your … um … your room was one of the ones that burned … and … uh … you lost all your stuff."

Even though she didn't say it, he caught the underlying meaning. Dean didn't HAVE stuff, nothing that he would miss anyway. The only things of value he kept with him were his brother and his car, both of which were, apparently, already gone long before the crazy went pyro … but Sam did have stuff. Sam had books, his laptop, his engraved money clip … that was what was lost. Unconsciously, he reached up to feel for his amulet, revealed that it was sill there.

"You wouldn't take that off." Tina commented.

He shot her a puzzled look and she gave him a small smile, pointing at the necklace.

"You wouldn't let them take that away in the hospital. Lord knows they tried, but you refused to give it up. Scared more then a few nurses with your reaction." She sighed and touched the piece of brass. "They were afraid you would hang yourself with it, but I convinced them that you would more likely hang yourself without it."

He wasn't surprised he acted that way, given the circumstances, but it still unnerved him that he couldn't remember any of it. Suddenly it dawned on him exactly what she had said.

"When did we meet?"

"Just after the accident." Tina responded. "I was in the hospital visiting Granny when they brought you in. I heard the commotion when they tried to take your necklace and went over to investigate. You looked like a cornered animal … acted like one too. I managed to calm you down and kept them from taking it. After that, I was the only one you seemed to trust, and the rest is history."

Yeah, a history he didn't remember of a life without Sam. Sammy. How had he managed to go on without him? Why hadn't he tried to bring him back? Well, he was definitely going to do something about it now, but he was going to need help. Checking his phone, he frowned when the number was not there. A dark feeling swept over him as he realized what the must mean.

"Tina …" he asked slowly. "What happened to Bobby?"

The way she looked away was answer enough. Sam AND Bobby were gone? This was just too much.

"He didn't suffer." Tina offered. "Neither of them did."

"How?" Dean choked out.

"Bobby died in his sleep. Either a heart attack or a stroke, I can't remember." She said softly. "And witnesses say Sam never gained consciousness after the accident. He didn't feel anything."

Despite the knowledge that they didn't feel pain, Dean still felt as if a hole had been ripped in his chest. They were gone. Everyone was gone. He could feel tears fill his eyes as Tina wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're not alone, Dean." She whispered. "I'm still here for you."

Accepting her comfort, Dean hung his head and allowed a few tears to fall. How could this have happened? It seemed like just yesterday he was putting toothpaste in Sam's socks to get back at him for throwing out his leftovers and now ... This whole thing was so messed up.

"Sweetie?" Tina asked after a few minutes of silence. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dean scoffed at the thought. Okay? He was about as far from 'okay' as he could get. Dean let the question go unanswered, concentrating on spinning his wedding band around his finger. His dad would do the same thing when he was thinking, mostly with moral or emotional stuff. He never voiced his thoughts out load, but Dean always was able to figure out what had John so quiet.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Chaplin?"

He shook his head. He didn't want a doctor … he wanted his brother back.

"We could go visit their graves." Tina spoke softly. "We could pick some flowers from the garden to put there. What do you say?"

He paused, but in the end agreed. Something about this seemed unreal, probably the missing nine months of memories. Seeing their graves might show him that the whole thing was a mistake and there were not really dead, or it would confirm his greatest fears. Either way, he had to know the truth.

* * *

You probably all think I am evil now, huh?

Remember this is just the beginning ... I have MUCH more in store. (I promise that not ALL of it is mean to Dean.)

Anyway, let me know what you think and I will get started on the next chapter. (Remember, chapters come to those who ASK. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this was the first chapter done and I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer.

My computer crashed, deleting ALL progress I had made on my chapters. (GRRRR! Evil netbook!) So, I have to start over all on them. (SO freaking LAME!) But rest assured I am working on updating ALL of my active stories as I finish the chapters.

Here is your first rewritten chapter, which turned out to be NOTHING like the original, but I hope you still like it.

Enjoy ...

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Kneeling in the grass, Dean gazed at the headstones. The two most important people in his life immortalized in a pair of metal plaques embedded in the earth. There were no dates, no quotes, just a single word on each; Bobby and Sam.

"You didn't want to use their real names, what with your history with the police and all." Tina commented, placing a small bunch of flowers at the base of each marker.

"You know about that?"

"Sweetie," she smiled, "I know everything about you."

Despite the whole married thing, which was weird in itself, something about the way Tina looked at him gave Dean a bad feeling. Something was wrong here … very VERY wrong.

"When did Bobby die?"

"A couple of months ago." Tina replied, "You were labeled as next of kin, so you got his body."

"And I buried him here." Dean commented, more to himself then Tina. "I didn't cremate him."

"Oh … yes you did." Tina said quickly. "Both of them … you just buried their urns here."

"Yeah." Dean nodded, but the warning bells were blaring in his head like a fire alarm. "What kind of car hit Sam?"

"What?" Tina asked, seemingly surprised by the question.

"You said he died in a car accident." Dean reminded her, turning so he could look her in the eye. "What hit him?"

"Oh … um … it was a Ford Taurus."

Dean nodded and pushed himself to his feet. Turning his back on Tina and ignoring her cries for him to wait, he nearly ran out of the cemetery. This was wrong, so completely wrong. They had survived a collision with a semi in the Impala and lived. Slamming into his car would have crushed a Taurus like a tin can. Tina had lied. That was the only explanation … wasn't it? But why would she? And where was Sam?

Once he was a safe distance from the bone yard, Dean pulled out his cell phone. Neither Bobby nor Sam's numbers were working. But why? His head was starting to hurt from all the questions floating around in his head. He needed answers now. Scrolling through his address book, he pulled up the number of one of his dad's old contacts.

"Hello?" The gruff voice said.

"Hey Mark, its Dean Winchester."

"Dean? Man, haven't heard from you since Sam took off to college. How ya doing?"

"I'll let you know when I know." He muttered. "Listen, I need to get hold of Bobby, have you talked to him recently?"

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah."

"I ain't seen or heard from Singer in, oh, about a year or so."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. Maybe Tina had just been wrong about the car and Sam and Bobby really were … no … something was off. He could feel it … but what if he was wrong?

"You might try calling Garth Hayes though. Singer helped him with a hunt together a couple weeks back, poltergeist I think. That moron tried to go after it with a freaking salt shaker. "

"Oh, thank God."

"For what?"

"Never mind," Dean said quickly, "I gotta go."

Closing his phone without waiting for a response, Dean sagged against a telephone pole, almost crying from relief. Bobby was alive. And if he was, Sam probably was also. He didn't know who Tina was or why she lied, but he was going to find out.

"First things first." He muttered to himself. "I gotta find Sam."

"Sorry honey," a deceptively sweet voice called from right behind him, "but I just can't let you do that."

Turning quickly, he saw a flash of Tina's eyes harden as a wicked smile flash across her face, before a sharp needle pierced his neck.

"Yo … ou b-bi … ch." He slurred, as his world went black.

The next thing he was aware of was a wave of cold water splashing over his face.

"Rise and shine, husband of mine." Tina said happily, placing a bucket by the wall.

It took Dean all of five seconds to realize what was happening. He was in a basement, tied to a table, staring across the room at an altar. Crap. He hated witches.

"Where's Sam?" He growled, pulling against his restraints.

"How should I know?" She shrugged, mixing something in a stone bowl. "Do I look like his keeper?"

"If you hurt him, I will rip you apart."

"Please." Tina grumbled rolling her eyes. "You are starting to sound like a broken record."

She set the bowl on the altar and walked over to the table. Resting her elbows against the edge, Tina started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about your precious baby brother." She cooed softly. "I have no interest in him … only you."

"Why me?"

"Why do you think?" She smiled, tucking her hand under his shirt. "I love you Dean. I want us to be together … forever."

THAT'S what this was about? The witch wanted a freaking boy toy? This was unbelievable … even for him!

"Sorry sweetheart, but I don't do freaks of nature."

He grin widened as she moved closer to the altar.

"You will."

She picked up a candle, touching the flame to whatever was in the bowl. After a burst of green flames, thin white smoke began to pour out of the bowl. She brought it closer to him, chanting in some weird langue. He pulled and bucked against the ropes, but the strange sweet smelling smoke made him weak. His last thought was that the lying b&^%# had been telling the truth about Sam being okay, before he slipped into oblivion.

* * *

So, did any of you see THAT coming?

Let me know and I will get started on the next one ... along with the rest of the chapters I am writing. (Breaking Point, Age to Age, and Mojo Rising are getting priority though, because those updates were requested.)

Just so you know, I would never kill off Sam and bobby ... or at least ... not permanently.


End file.
